Truth VS Lies
by QueenSkittles
Summary: Kalel is tired of Ian taking Anthony from her. She is willing to do anything to have Anthony to herself. But will she succeed? Parings: Ian/Anthony and Kalel/Anthony. Rated: T For now Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Kalel's Evil Plan

**A/N - Welcome to my story. :) I was thinking of an fanfic that no one has ever thought of doing. I was typing it on my computer and proofread it. It sounded really good to me so I want to post it here. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know! And don't forget to enjoy! :D **

"Good night sweetie." Kalel said sweetly leaving a peck on his lips before he walked to his vehicle.

They were standing outside her door. Anthony wrapped his arms around her slimmed, curvy waist. Looking in her beautiful eyes that sparkled throughout the night. Anthony chuckled, lifting up her chin with his index finger. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth, swirling all around, exploring. Anthony rubbed her back gently as they continued their make-out session which seemed to last like months between them. But Anthony softly broke the kiss when he realized it was getting late by checking his black wrist watch which Ian gave to him on his 24th birthday. He wore it everyday ever since.

"I have to go, baby." He said, trying not sound rushed. "Aww." Kalel whimpered. "Can't you stay tonight? Pleeeease?" She begged, making a 'pouty' face to convince him.

Sadly, Anthony denied. "I wish I could Kalel, but I have to record a new smosh video with Ian and the crew." He spoke honestly, being as sweet as he could be.

Kalel was disgusted when she heard that name. Ian. Ever since Anthony started spending time with Ian more, they barley see each other. Only on the weekends. She didn't want her annoyance to show and complain about the same thing every time he mentions the word 'smosh' in a sentence. So she flashed a fake smile at Anthony, pretended to act like everything was fine and understood the reason why.

"Okay, fine. But call me tomorrow!" Kalel reminded him. "Trust me, I will." He gave one finally kiss on her forehead and started walking to his car.

As soon Anthony turned his back against her, Kalel stomped silently in frustration, sighing heavily. Anthony gave a wave out the car window when he pulled off in front of her house, making his way to his best friends house. Kalel walked in to her home, closing and locking the door behind her. She slumped on her couch, yelling at the situation. She wanted Anthony all to her self. No one else. She would do anything if someone tried to step in between their relationship. Even if it was one of his family members. She wanted to let everyone know that Anthony is her man. She got up from the uncomfortable position that her body was in and paced back in forth. Searching for a way to Anthony to HATE Ian so they wouldn't have contact with each other. A few seconds passed by.

"AH-HA!" She shouted to herself. Her face brightened from the evil idea.

"If i spread rumors and lies about Ian, and get Anthony to believe me..." she paused as a devilish smile spread across her face. "Then they will become enemies and Anthony won't have anyone to spend time with." She laughed evilly. "He'll come running to me and everything will be perfect." Kalel laughed and embraced the Idea more as it all came together in her mind.

The risk she is taking might not go as perfect as she is thinks. And she couldn't do it alone, that would be to much work. She reached for her cellphone in her back pocket. Unlocking it, searching through her contacts. Kalel jumped a little in excitement when she found the person she was willing to call.

Melanie.

**:O A CLIFFHANGER! What do you think what would happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned! :]**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SMOSH!**


	2. The Call

**A/N - Enjoy! :D**

Kalel pressed the 'call' button, holding the device up to her ear as she stood in place. Waiting for Melanie to answer.

"Hurry up, hurry up,hurry up!" She whispered to herself impenitently, tapping her foot repeatedly.

Several long seconds later, she answered.

"Hello?" she spoke in confusion to figure out who was on the other line. "Hey mel, it's me Kalel." she said cheerly. "Oh!" Melanie said in shock.

They haven't talked to each other in a while, surprisingly Kalel rarely calls her. Kalel giggled at her reaction but she would be more in a shock to find out why she wanted to speak with the woman that hates Anthony's bestfriend.

"Well I want to talk to you about something. Very personal." Melanie made a face on the end of the call but she just shrugged it off.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Kalel didn't want Mel to think she suspicious, getting in between her relationship with Ian but she wanted an answer. She paused for a minute before she began to reply.

"Um, are you and-"

Kalel cringed at the word that she was trying to say. "I-Ian." she managed. "still together?" Melanie finished the sentence for her.

"Y-YES! Um, i mean..yeah." Kalel trying to calm herself.

"Sadly no." Melanie began to tear up when flashing memories in her head begin to appear. Kalel was jumping all around, happy to hear that they aren't together. But silently try not to let Mel know. She 'played' it cool and tried to comfort her when she heard little sniffles on the other end. Kalel felt a little guilt over come her when she heard Melanie cry but she pushed the regretful feeling aside.

"Don't worry girl, he wasn't good for you anyway. He's a total jerk besides."

Melanie agreed and nodded, wiping the escaping tear that rolled down her red cheek. "Yeah, you right, I don't need him." She agreed, trying to accept the fact that she's better off with out him.

"Good, now I have more to ask but I wanted to talk in person. How about you come over to my place at three." "That sounds great, can't wait to see you! We really need to catch up on things." Mel voice improving, forgetting about the breakup.

Kalel smiled happily again to the fact that her plan is going well so far. "Okay then, see you tomorrow!" "Same thing to you." Kalel ended the call, rubbing her hands slowly.

"I never knew it would be this easy."

**-X-**

Anthony opened the front door, with the car keys in his other hands. To find a knocked out Ian sprawled on the couch that was placed in the living room. He stared in awe as he saw his face. Even though his legs and arms were all around the place, he still looked adorable when he was sleeping. Anthony closed the door behind him, walking towards a tired Ian. He reached out his arm to rub his fingers along his bowled shaped hair. He didn't know why he was touching him so gentle and softly, but it was tempting. He felt a feeling that crept around his stomach. It felt good to Anthony. It was indescribable. A smirked appeared on his face as he continued to glare. But he felt uncomfortable the way Ian was laying, so he decided to take him to his room. Anthony set his car keys on the kitchen counter as he started to shake his shoulder.

"Ughmpp." He groaned, shift his body around. Anthony shook harder.

"Hey, wake up man." He whispered.

Ian eyes slowly reopened, but his vision was blurry from being so drained to practice for tomorrow's video. He rubbed his eyes. "Who's there?" Ian said tiredly.

"Don't worry about that." He warned. "Let's just get you to your room."

Ian pulled his arms out towards his friend, his head crooked to the side. Anthony grabbed his offering hands, pulling back while grunting from his weight. He took a step back with each time he tugged but Ian was being so lazy not helping in the process.

"C'mon...dude.." Anthony said, barely shouting.

But he slipped, his hands flung up in the air, pulling his body forward. Ian's body flopped back unto the couch backwards, with Anthony on top of him. Ian groaned louder at the painful way he laid on top of him. Anthony lifted his head up with his hair falling down wildly in his face, his jaw slightly dropped, apologizing.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Ian! Did I hurt you?" Anthony said worriedly, swooping his hair to the side, checking his face to see any bruises.

He startled a bit seeing his friend eyes widen back into his. Like he was staring back in his soul, it was a quite scary. Ian's creepy facial expression changed, finding him smiling and laughing at the awkward moment. Anthony began to laugh shortly after. They continued to giggle for a few, but it died down. Silence filled the room. Ian glared at Anthony's face, admiring his presence. But didn't realize the position they were in. Anthony arms were between Ian's, his legs wrapped around Anthony's, their pelvis partly away from each others, and only centimeters away from their nose touching. Ian had a thought immediately running through his mind, but Anthony read Ian like a front cover of a book. He could tell what he was up to, but he refused from moving away. Ian glanced at Anthony's lips and back to his chocolate covered eyes. He bit his lip in reply. Anthony leaned his face in more, he could feel the semi-erection Ian had bulging through his white and grey boxers. A soft moan passed his lips as he moves his thigh along. The tension grew hotter in the dark surrounded urban home. Kalel was no where to be found in Anthony's mind, it was like she never existed. And the kiss that happened an hour ago meant nothing to him at this point, he was focused on Ian. Ian closed his eyes with his mouth slightly open. Anthony licked his lips while he gripped the back of the brown haired man's head, closing his eyes, forcefully crashing their lips together.


	3. Broken Hearted

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, I've been busy lately. :L This is my first time using 'somewhat' smut, so BEAR with me. _ But , ENJOY!**

Ian eyes widen between the kiss as Anthony pushed his tongue in further inside his mouth, gripping his waist to pull him closer. Anthony didn't know what was happening but he was to turned on to stop, he moaned while biting Ian's bottom lip gently, letting his free hands to rub all over the smaller man. Ian's erection grew bigger at Anthony's motions, squeezing his ass roughly through his jeans.

"Oh god Ian." He said between kisses. "You are so fucking hot right now."

Anthony's words sent pleasurable sensations down his back. Ian smirked seductively at his compliment, it left Anthony to want more of him. He sat himself up, taking off his black shirt, revealing his toned skin muscles on his torso and couldn't see his figure in the dark room, but he would've known what he looked like.

Ian scoffed playfully."Not as hot as you." In a deep voice.

Anthony pounced back on Ian like a hungry tiger, sucking his neck while Ian moaned softly, running his fingers through his smoothed hair. Red love bites sticked to his neck as Anthony led succulent kisses down his chest, stopping to lick Ian's nipples in circles,flicking his tongue repeatedly.

"Mmmm.." Ian moaned, arching his back a little , letting his head tilt back on the cushion.

Anthony continued a bit then moved to the other. "Ugh fu-fuck Ant." He panted as sweat started to form on his forehead, breathing heavily.

Anthony gave one finale lick as he continued to move down south, still leaving wet kisses down his stomach. Ian slightly giggled at the touch of his lips, biting his own to keep hold of his laughter. He stopped right in front of the bulge, taking his palm to smoothly rub against it. Ian moaned once again.

"You like that?" Anthony teased, looking up to see Ian's facial expression in the dark.

Ian nodded his head, letting another moan slip out. Anthony wanted to tease him, and Ian isn't so great handling it. He stopped rubbing, shifting his body up to firmly grasp on his elastic boxers that gripped tightly around his waist, pulling it down slowly, his throbbing cock sprung in the air. Anthony stared at it in appreciation, but a little in shock considering that he would be turned on by his best friend or his lover? Anthony stared in silence, wondering if he should continue. Multiple thoughts collide in his head. He blinked a couple times, sighed heavily, and removed his position away from Ian in the dark. Ian lifted his head up from the couch, hardly seeing Anthony standing, glaring at the floor with pure guilt.

"Whats wrong?" Ian said softly, worried.

Anthony paused for a couple of seconds before speaking. "I- i can't." He stammered, backing away.

Ian fully lifted up his body, his face covered with confusion. "W-wha-at?" "I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking in the process.

A tear escaped his eye, running down his cheek, almost to his jawline. Anthony quickly wiped it away with his thumb, not letting Ian know at what a mistake he has done. He wanted Ian at the moment but then something refreshed his memory. He had a girl friend. Kalel loved him so much and gave all her affection to him. He would be such a jerk if he went behind her back, cheating on her with his best friend at that. Anthony sniffled, picking up his clothing and walked down the hallway. Shutting his door quietly. Leaving a disappointed, confused, and a broken hearted Ian in the living room.

**(Next Morning) **

The rays of the sun beamed into Anthony's eyes sharply, causing him to groan loudly. He shifted his body to the right against the wall, pulling the covers over his revealing face. It was Tuesday morning. Ian sat in the living room at the black table that was placed near the window. He was fully dressed, his hair perfectly bowl shaped and his face semi-smooth. This eyes were still blood shot red from the pre-soaked tears that hovered between his eye lids. He gripped the spoon carefully, lifting the cereal up towards mouth. He slowly chewed as his pupils were lost in a gaze, staring down at the floor as his mind replayed the scene over and over.

**Anthony:** **"I-i can't".**

The more he thought about it, the more his chest started to sting in pain. Ian tired his best to ignore it, but it was still there. Taunting him.

"Why did he reject me?" He thought. "Did I do something wrong? Does he still have feelings for me? Or was it just a game?"

He continued to battle out the questions, until...the doorbell ranged. Ian quickly scooted his chair backwards, speed walking to the door while rubbing his eyes frequently, he didn't want anyone asking questions about him. He hoped that his eyeballs would return white once they started filming. He leaned his face closer towards the door, looking into the peep-hole. He sighed in relief,holding the middle of his chest to only see it was just the crew. He unlocked the door, to greatly see the gentlemen with the cameras, boom microphones and etc.

"Good morning Ian! Did you have a good nights sleep?" He gave a fake smile. "Yep!" He lied.

Ian felt bad for lying, but he couldn't tell the truth. That would only make things worst in his and Anthony's point of view. Anthony would never forgive him. He greeted the crew as politely as possible, he closed and locked the door before heading back into the living room.

Anthony sat up against the headboard, sighing deeply, still thinking about last night. He tired to forget about the situation and picked up his iPhone that laid faced up against the dresser, he clicked a button which made the screen brighten, showing the time. It was 9:30am.

"Shit." He said roughly, tossing the covers to the side.

He ran to his bedroom door, slightly opening it to hear the crew and Ian's sadden voice from the distance. He fully opened the door, slowly walking down the hallway to meet the others. Their face turned towards Anthony.

"Hey good morning Anthony!" A voice said. "Aye man, whats up?" Another one spoke.

He lifted his hand up and smiled tiredly. "Hi." He said softly, rubbing his hands through his 'bed hair'.

Anthony eyes roamed the room. 'Where's Ian?' He thought. Ian appeared in the picture from coming back from the backyard, closing the slide door shut. Once Ian turned his head, his eyes met Anthony's from across the room. Neither of them said a word. They just stared. Anthony could feel the hurt that he caused him in his eyes. He could see them that they were slightly pink. He guessed from the sad depressed session he had last night. The sight pained him inside, he never knew he would see Ian in such a state. Ian broke the connection by turning his head in an opposite direction, picking up a sheet a paper, reading it carefully. It was his lines that were in the script Ian created the day before. Anthony scratched his head, and walked towards the bathroom. Locking it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror silently.

"I still have feelings for him." He confessed. "He's to special to lose."

And with that, Anthony pushed the shower curtains to the side, turning the 'hot' water nob. The water rushed out from the shower head, hitting the cold bath tub. Anthony quickly took off his clothes, leaving him fully exposed as he walked carefully into the hot water. Pulling the curtains back to its original position.

**:O Stay Tuned! :)**


	4. Ignored

**A/N - Hey, I'm back ! :D Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been focusing on school. Now that school is out, new chapters and stories will be uploaded. Hooray! I wrote the fourth chapter a while ago but I didn't post it. Forgive me, it's short. The next chapter will be long. I promise. Alright, enjoy!**

Kalel sat on her couch, fully dressed, hair full of shine and health as curls relaxed against her back, her make-up unique as usual, considering she was a beauty guru, quietly thinking about how she was able to tell Melanie about her plan without her getting upset and storming out the house. "Hmm." She hummed, her eyes wondered the area in thought. "Well.. I could bring up the worse times they had with each other, and how much she could think of ways to get revenge." She taped her chin with her index finger, her mouth quickly forming an evil grin. She laughed slightly. "And I will make sure she wont say a word about this to anybody." She claimed, her voice becoming deeper. "Because if she does..." Kalel paused in mid-sentence, getting up from the couch with dramatic action. "She's history."

When the words escaped passed her lips, she didn't regret it.

**-X-**

Anthony gripped the lint roller that sat up-right near the dresser. He grabbed the black handle gently, connecting it with the fabric he wore, removing any pieces of lint that may have sticked onto his shirt and pants. He let out a sigh. "Today is going to be a long day." He confirmed, setting the light object back to its location. Anthony adjusted his 'emo' hair, before he pulled the door to his direction, meeting with the crew, once again. Anthony walked in he kitchen, looking at the microwave clock. It was 10:17am. He turned his head towards the fridge, deciding if he should eat or not before he started filming. While he was thinking, someone called his name. "Anthony are you ready?" The camera man barely shouting to get his attention. Anthony knew that he hasn't gone over the script lately but, he was ready to knock it out the way, and try to get his friendship with Ian back on track. Anthony nodded, walking towards the center of the living room. Meeting Ian on the couch. Ian didn't even flinch when Anthony sat next to him. He just stared straight. Like he was trying to burn a giant hole into the wall. "Ian." Anthony started to apologize but Ian just held up his palm in front of face, closing his eyes in frustration. "Dont." He said, slowly retrieving his hand, re-opening his eyes, leaving Anthony with his jaw open wide. He was speechless. "ALRIGHT IN 3...2..1..ACTION!" The director shouted. Quickly, Ian and Anthony put on fake smiles, pretending everything was perfectly fine.


	5. Let's Keep It A Secret

**A/N - Hello my wonderful people. (: I read some of your reviews from the most recent chapter of this story and I would like to say that I adore Kalel in real life. She's so adorable and isn't this way like in the story. Haha. I didn't plan this to be mean. I just want to use some character and a plot that's far from their real personalities. You know, this is fanFICTION. But I might make the story a little more happier for you guys. I MIGHT. (: Also, enjoy the chapter!**

"Do you think we need to do the last scene again? Just in case?" The director asked. I shook my head no, way to tired to even move again. I sat in the chair with my head down on the table, my fore arms covering my face. Ugh. The thoughts of what happened last night never left my head during the whole shoot. I was so unfocused and sadden everytime Ian accidentally touched me, looked at me, even when we both tried to be happy and have big smiles on our faces, when on the inside, we were both being eaten alive with our own mind. It hurts me so much. Really it does. I just want my best friend back. Even though I want him more than a best friend. Kalel is an amazing, lovely, outstanding woman. I couldn't honestly understand how she would still be with a fuck up like me. I shouldn't blame Ian for falling in love too quickly. In his last relationship with Melanie was bad. Real bad. He was shattered to pieces and wouldn't leave his room in weeks. It was drastic. Now that he's back on his feet, I felt like I just pushed him back down again. Stomping at that. I hate myself. I hate everything at this point. I lifted up my head to only see the Smosh crew starting to pack up. I sighed heavily. Fuck my life..

"Alright, Anthony...we're leaving. The camera that we have recorded the video is over there on the coffee table. I hope you have a good evening!" The man said, I nodded, waving a goodbye. Soon, the last sound I heard was the door being closed. Silence fused into the room fast. I sighed again deeply, removing myself out of the chair, only to head to the kitchen. I was starving not eating anything all day. My stomatch was growling loudly, resting my palm on it like it was a pet. I opened the fridge, scanning around. I rolled my eyes at the lack of food. I don't even remember the time we went grocery shopping. I'll just order pizza instead. Pizza always make me happy at situations like this. Hopefully, it will work.

"Alright, thank you." I spoke into the phone with a smirk before hanging up, putting it in my back pocket. I sat on the couch to wait for dinner...only to realize.. I haven't called Kalel like I said yesterday. Fuck. I lifted my rear up to reach for the device, speed dialing Kalel, I held my phone to my ear. Waiting for her voice on the other line.

**-X-**

"Don't tell anyone. You fucking got it?" I threated her infront of me. Melanie shook her head in disblief, not agreeing with my plan. My anger built up, unsatisfied with her response. Fear filled her eyes, stepping up from the couch. I tried to stop her but my cellphone ranged, causing both of us to freeze in our tracks. I quickly grabbed it from the table beside me, and looked at the caller I.D. Anthony. Damn, why now?! Well, I did tell him to call...but I'm handling important bisnuess at the moment. I glared at Melanie with wide eyes, holding a finger up. "Sit and shut it." I commanded, she followed suit. Good girl. I answered the phone and made the best cheery up voice I could master up. I spoke, "Hi darling!"

"Uh..hey. A-are you busy? I brought some pizza and was thinking you could come over and chill with me and Ian. Sounds okay?" He asked unsurely.

I grunted. Really? Ian there? Wow. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Well..I mean ..I could start on the plan now..which will be good but it would be risky. I responded in a nice, comforting voice, smiling.

"Of course! I'll be right over in a few." I could hear him chuckle on the other end, happy that I agreed with his offer. I checked on Melanie, the scared facial expression still glued on her face. I smirked.

"Alright, see you a few." He replied, "You too!" I faked my excitement, and hung up.

I sat up, looking down at her evilly, making the most dreadliest look I could ever make. Letting her know that I was serious. I don't have time for games right now. Either she joins with me or she will suffer. Easy choice right? Ha, exactly. "Listen here," I started. She gulped, tears hovering within her eyelids. They wanted to spill out so bad but she kept her balance. "If you help me out, ..I..Ian," Ugh, that name makes me want to vomit. "Will be in much as self-pity as Anthony, thus, him coming to you. He has no other choice to take you back. Don't you want him in your life again?" I persuaded her, lying in the mix. Ian will be out of the picture for good, and so will Melanie. I want them gone, vanished, disappear. I never want to see them again, but for the time being, I have no other choice. She stuttered. "W-why are you so mean spirited? Ian has done nothing to you and trying t-to be a g-ood friend to your boyfriend, a-and you can't even be glad that Anthony is happy for that. Why would you want to take away his happiness? For Christ Sake, think of anyone but yourself for once! This is why I never tried to talk to you in the first place. Your a bitch!" She finished off, getting up quickly, rushing towards the front door. My blood was boiling at this point and the words that spilled out her mouth wanted me to crack her neck, then and there. But no. I don't want to get arrested. Instead, I chased after her, pulling her arm back, her back hitting the wall with a thud, with my body pressure being infront of hers, I clinched her wrist tightly.

"I swear, if I ever hear you say that bullshit again, I will turn this thing around and try to make you just a miserable." I spat. I glared into her eyes and she did the same. It looked like she wanted to kill me. I couldn't blame her though. I hate my own personality as well but I can't help it. I have the need to have everything go my way or things won't end happy. "Let me go!" She pleaded, struggling from my grip. It only made me hold her wrist tighter. "Don't. Tell. Anyone. And I will let you go. I will find out if you told anything to a person, one way or another. You will suffer the consequences, they won't be great either. Do you understand?" I stated. She looked at me unsurely, but softened, excepting the fact that I wouldn't change my mind. No matter what. She soon gave in.

"Fine." Melanie said, hesitating a bit before saying anything else. "Can you release me now?!" I gave her one last look before I let her go, watching her unlock the door. She ran towards her car and got in. Wasting no time to speed off infront of my house. I sighed heavily but smiled. I love being me.

-X-

"The total will be 10.58" The delivery man said, I reached into my front pocket, pulling out a 20 to hand to him. "Keep the change." I said with a grin. The pizza man smiled, thanking me. He carefully gave me two medium boxes on top of each other, telling me to have a good night. I said the same and closed the door with my foot. I walked awkwardly towards the black table sitting in the living room, placing the hot pizza down. I sighed. I really need to talk to Ian. Besides, it's a good time. I ran my fingers through my hair. Walking slowly towards his bed room door. I sighed heavily before knocking. "Ian? Can you give a minute?" I spoke infront of the object infront of me. I heard shuffling, hearing a low, "Come in.." I was shocked to say the least when I heard his reply. But I needed to get this out the way before Kalel gets here. So I opened the door, only to see him curled in his sheets on bed. Staring at me as I walked in. I closed to the door, not all the way, just a crack. I walked over to him. My heart racing, my breathing going shallow. I'm so nervous for some reason. I never been nervous around him before. I think I'm having a crush. Oh god, I sat on the end of the bed, speaking first.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Silence. The long pause became. Uncomfortable and weird. So, I just came out with it. Everything I had on my mind right now. "Ian..I'm so sorry. Last night. The kiss was..incredible. Your lips were soft, sweet and perfect. The moment our body's touched I felt a feeling I never experinced. It felt wonderful. Truly, it did." I said, looking at his reaction. He sat up a little, a smile formed on his face, even blushing. He looked so adorable. I just wanted to hug him.. Hug him and not let him go. "Anyway, I don't want to lose you. Your so important to me and you know that. I could never hate you for anything you've done. Your my best friend." I saw his smile, sunk at the last words. I guess it was when i said 'best friend'. I knew for sure I want him more as a friend. I can't tell him yet. He will fall for me too easy. Plus, I have Kalel on the side. Cheating on her would make me feel like a total Jackass. I can't do that to Ian nor Kalel. I just can't. But..what if I don't tell her? I spoke. "But, I have feelings for you. I do. You weren't the problem. I was. I wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't regret everything I did to you though. I want to continue this thing we have. Only on the down low, y'know?" I spoke honestly, making sure I didn't leave out anything. His smile went wide fully, sitting up right to fully see me in a whole view. "Really?" Ian asked unsurely. I nodded, "Absolutely."


End file.
